Conventional pointing systems for the correct positioning of reflecting antennas have typically been implemented using actuators connected to the reflector which could tilt the reflector on a hinge fixed at a given point on the reflector. Such systems are known to generate distortions which increase in magnitude as a function of the scan angle of the antenna as it is being pointed. This in turn leads to large reductions in the antenna gain, side lobe increases, or asymmetric antenna patterns. The limitations imposed by these systems have made them suitable only for rather limited scan angles or in antennas which require designs wherein the focal length to parabolic diameter ratio (F/D) is very large and therefore impractical.
These are other known systems for moving the entire antenna and its feed system which have complex, multiple degrees of freedom. These systems, however, require the use of jointed wave guides or jointed coaxial cables for the antenna feed. These jointed connectors are expensive, and impose Radio Frequency ("RF") losses into the system, therefore making them relatively undesirable.
It would therefore be advantageous to have an antenna system which can allow extensive freedom of movement of the reflector while the antenna feed or illuminator remains fixed, thereby providing increased pointing flexibility and accuracy while eliminating the need for articulated feed joints which increase the expense of, and impose losses on, the system.